Hetaoni Continues
by livelifeforlove
Summary: Italy is dead, Spain and Romano are stuck in the past, and England is blind. When all seems bleak, can the nations save themselves? A fan continuation to 'Hetaoni' it starts after episode 17 part 1 of 2. You will need to have watched up to there to understand it. Contains slight violence and possible parings, if finished.


**Hey guys~! I wrote this a REALLY long time ago, when I was just a young fan girl… I never did anything with it, so I figured, why not post it?**

**This takes place after episode 17 part 1 of 2. You will need to watch all of that before you can read and understand this.**

**This is not the official Hetaoni continuation! Sorry ^^"**

**A bit of this story takes place in a past timeline with Spain and Romano, I think you will need to know that to follow the plot.**

**This is not finished! And most likely, won't be. I have a lot of other project to work on, so I am busy, but if enough people like this, maybe I will. IDK.**

Hetaoni Continues

Chapter 1

The air was thick filling the room with a heavy sadness. Nobody wanted to talk or more likely, everyone was afraid to. They did not want to let the truth sink in but they knew they had to if they wanted to make it out alive.

France, Canada, America and England (now completely blind) sat on the chairs surrounding the large table in their hideout. They had given up on having their meeting on what to do next because the way things were going they would have just ended up losing there heads.

Russia and China had decided to go to the annexe to as they said "solve a riddle" none of them really knew what they meant by this but Russia's eyes was shooting daggers so no one pressed the issue.

Japan, Prussia, and Germany sat around the bed where Italy's unmoving body laid. Germany was acting ok but everyone knew he was completely Brocken inside they were worried that he might never leave the side of Italy's bed even if they did find a way out.

Japan had a sudden realization while sitting next to Italy's bed "Now that Italy is like this, Romano must also be…." His voice became low and trailed off not wanting to finish his own sentence.

"Brother Dearest has Spain, so he should be fine" Prussia's voice was strong and reassuring. "Shit… I wish I had a sword…"

"A sword?" asked Japan.

"Do you have a spare?"

"Yes…You can barrow it but you must promise to take good care of it, all right?"

"Yeah! I will!" Prussia started to wonder after the way his last one broke so easily "Out of curiosity, what if it broke? What would you do?"

Japan gave an exasperated breath then said "I might lose control to the point I can no longer distinguish between reality and fiction."

"No, that not what I meant." His answer was not what Prussia was expecting "You no what? I don't want it anymore."

To everyone surprise Germany finely spoke "so, what are we going to do now? What should we focus on?"

"Well we never did finish our meeting." Prussia answered "Actually what do you want to do, West?"

"I guess our priorities should be 'to escape' or 'Spain and Romano', right? After all Italy…is…" Germany's voice became low at the end of his sentence as he looked back down at his dear Italian friend with sadness. His injures were not all that bad if it were not for him knowing better he would have sworn his was just having a _siesta_ like he always did.

Japan saw his friends face drop then noticing something on his face. "Italy has dirt on his face from when he fell… I think I have a handkerchief somewhere..." he started going through his pockets till he found what he was looking for. Japan reached down to clean his former ally's face but for some reason it felt warm to the touch. "What?" he said. His voice was barely a whisper.

"What's wrong Japan?" Germany asked as nicely as he could because the look on Japan's face was on of pure shock.

"I-Italy" Japan finely said as if he was chocking on the words.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Prussia asked moving closer to Japan.

Japan then shocked them all by yelling "ITALY!" he dropped the handkerchief to the ground and grabbed Italy shacking him slightly as he yelled "ITALY! ITALY!"

To Germany and Prussia it looked like Japan had lost it. Prussia grabbed Japan's shoulders trying to pull him away from Italy but he would not move. "JAPAN!" Prussia said "What's wrong with you!"

Japan was out of breath and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. For someone who was normally quiet and rational this was very strange behavior. After a moment he got his breath back and started to clam down, so Germany asked "What wrong?"

Japan looked up at Germany his eyes said that he could not believe the words he was about to say himself but spoke anyways "Italy is breathing."

For a moment the room went silent then Germany chocked out "W-what…?" Japan gave a silent nod to show he had heard him right.

It was not possible Germany knew that he had cheeked himself so had both Japan and Prussia but still he found himself slowly turning around holding tightly to that small piece of hope. It felt like his heart had stopped in anticipation as he reached down and once again cheeked Italy's breathing. A shock went through his body as he felt the Italy's chest slowly raise and fall. "Your right…" Germany spoke softly with a look of disbelief then a large smile broke out across his face _"You're Right!"_

He was so happy, undesirably happy. Italy was nothing less that his best friend and he was alive and with him at the moment that was all that mattered.

The others had made there way over probably because of all the screaming. They all looked confused about what all the fuss was about. "Is something wrong?" America asked.

"No." Prussia answered "Nothings wrong everything is wonderful." He then looked up noticing there confused faces and smiled "Italy is alive."

It took a moment for what they had just heard to sink it. "Really?" Canada asked in a more timid voice than normal.

"Yes." Japan answered in a voice full of joy.

"Wow! That's great!" America said smiling happily.

"Yes it is but…How?" England asked still a little stunned.

"Dose it matter?" Prussia asked.

"Well I am not trying to look a gift horse in the mouth but this is a little weird. It might be important later." England said.

"He is right we need to know but I guess we can just wait till wakes up, and ask him then." France said.

"Ok that sounds good." Germany agreed.

"Well I think I will start making dinner so that we can all eat when Russia and china get back." France said "will you help me Canada?"

"Sure" Canada replayed.

"I would be glad to help." England volunteered.

"Um…" France was looking for an excuse to keep England out for the kitchen. "You can see so you won't be able to tell what is what so you can't."

"Oh, ok I guess your right…" England said slightly sad being reminded he could not be of any help anymore.

Canada and France walked off to the kitchen and England and America went back to the table where they were sitting and talking before.

Germany looked happy but exhausted too. "Why don't you rest for a while Germany you look very tiered." Japan said.

"Yeah West some rest could do you good." Prussia agreed

"I do feel a bit tiered" Germany admitted. He laid down in the bed closest to his unconscious friend and quickly fell asleep.

Japan and Prussia went to join England and American at the table. The air was happier than before everyone was talking joyfully. They were all content with how things were at the moment, well all except England. England was glad Italy was alive but he was curious how.

_Was someone helping them get through this?_

* * *

England ran out of the library on the 3rd floor. He was breathing heavy not from the running but from the news he had just heard. It was ridiculous! Ludicrous! Absolutely insane! It… it just could not be true.

Italy rewound time? Spain and Romano from the future? They all died? _Died_. The word echoed in his head over and over. He could not understand it. Nations don't die. They just don't. So how could that monster kill them? It just did not make sense.

But it did not matter if it was true; if it was all true then he would change it. They got a warning this time he would meet up with the others, tell them what he found out, he would get the truth, they would fight, they would get out together in this timeline, his timeline, and he would not let Spain and Romano stop him. He then turned the corner and headed up to the 4th floor to gather the group together.

He would not fail, he could not fail.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Romano asked clearly annoyed.

"..Um…"

"Wait! You do have a plan don't you?" Romano asked shocked at this new development. Spain and Romano have been wandering the mansion for a while now after there talk with England that could not have gone worse. England stormed off upset that they wanted his help. They could see where he was coming from though, they were upset when they first heard about the timelines even if they were never part of them till now. The idea of losing there friends scared them to no end.

"No worries Romano! The boss has it all under control!"

"So do you have a plan or not tomato bastard?"

"We just need to find someplace safe for the time being"

"Safe?" Romano was almost laughing "the only safe place is the hide out and we can't very well go there." It took him a moment to stop and think before the realization hit him. "Can we?"

"I don't think so" Spain said shaking his head. "It is probably not done in this timeline and even if it was the others are probably using it. If they react anything like England did we won't get a very warm welcome."

"I don't care if it is done or if they scream and try to kill us wandering hall like this is suicide." Romano said.

"Well I was trying to find a room with a door that locks." Spain replayed.

"That won't hold them off for long and you know it."

"Yeah I know your right." Spain finely gave in. "I guess we don't have many other choices, do we?"

"We don't have _any_ other choices." Romano said turning and heading to there hide out to see what fate has in store for them.

* * *

England ran up the stairs that lead to the 4th floor but as he turned the corner he heard a loud thud hit the ground.

"AH!" a loud yell could be heard and he quickened his pace. The sound came from the first room on the floor. Before he even entered he could feel the dark, soulless presence. Looking in he saw china up against a wall it looked like he had be thrown there.

"China!" England dashed over the Chinese man. "Are you alright?"

China looked up at him "Yes, I think so but what is that thing?" England fallowed china's gaze to it. The monster was just as Spain has told him a large black creature of evil. A sudden fear fluttered in his heart, could they beat it? What if they were right and this timeline was destined to fail?

"Ouch." England fallowed the voice to Russia at the other side of the room holding his pipe in his hand with his signature eerie smile. "Don't you know it is rude to sneak up on people from behind? Oh well." With that Russia attacked the monster with his pipe witch suddenly turned into a sword. He showed no fear when he attacked it, it almost scared England slightly that he was so unfazed by the creature.

England could not help but wonder how he had missed Russia in the room but now was not the time he pushed the doubt in his mind away and pulled out his pocket spell book he was now very glad he had brought and joined Russia in the fight.

After a few minutes of skilful maneuvering from Russia and England, the monster disappeared from a hit of Russia's sword.

"China, are you alright?" Russia asked after putting away his sword he walked over to the Chinese man on the ground.

"Yeah," China replayed standing up "thanks aru."

"Da," Russia acknowledged that china was alright and turned to England. "Do you know what that thing was?"

"Yeah it is kind of a long story I can tell you about it later but right now we need to warn the others because that thing is coming after them too." England explained. "Do you know where they are?"

"France, America and Canada are upstairs and Germany, Prussia, Italy and Japan are down stairs last I heard, aru." china said.

"Ok let's go up stairs first then" England said.

"Da," Russia said with a smirk "but I expect details once we find the others."

"I figured as much." England said "don't worry I will tell you." The three of them turned to leave to go up to the next floor England's mind was racing on thoughts of America praying he would get there in time to warn his former colony.

* * *

"No one is here." Romano was not sure what exactly to expect so he tried to prepare himself for what ever they found but he was a little shocked at what he saw. There hideout was void of people. It looked about half done there was a small table fit for about 4 people and a few beds on the other side of the room.

"Yeah I guess they have not found this place yet in this timeline." Spain said as he began exploring the room.

**I hope this entertained you, and as I said before, this will only be finished if enough people like it, because I am kind of busy ^^"**


End file.
